kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Scherazard Harvey
|seiyuu = Yuka Shioyama |voiceactor = Michelle Ruff |birthDate = S.1179/5/14 (Mon) |aliases = Silver Streak |gender = Female |occupation = Bracer |affilliation = Bracer Guild |relatives = * Olivert Reise Arnor (husband) |weapon = Whip |orbment = Wind |weapon_Akatsuki = Whip |orbment_Akatsuki = Wind |element_Akatsuki = Wind}}Scherazard Harvey (シェラザード・ハーヴェイ), also known as the Silver Streak '''(銀閃 ), is an A-rank bracer affiliated with branches in Liberl. She is usually called '''Schera by friends and family. Background Childhood Schera was born in S. 1179 somewhere south of Zemuria. She was abandoned as a child and grew up in a slum town. In order to survive, she became a thief and a pickpocket, and would break into the mansions of wealthy people to take their valuables and sell for mira. Other people living in the slums would sometimes steal from her as well, and on at least one occasion she was robbed and beaten by the men of the slums despite being a child. She disliked stealing and living such a difficult, dishonest life. At some point, she was taken in by the Harvey circus troupe. She considered the troupe her family and took her surname from the Ringmaster, Mr. Harvey. In the circus she was a dancer, but she was also taught how to read tarot cards by Luciola, who she looked up to and thought of as her older sister. In S. 1190 the Harvey troupe came to Rolent. There, Schera met Estelle, Cassius and Lena Bright. She befriended the family and came back to visit them whenever the troupe was in Liberl. In S. 1194, her circus disbanded upon the sudden death of Mr. Harvey. In the wake of his death, Luciola disappeared. Schera travelled back to Liberl, at first hoping Luciola would reappear. She wound up asking Cassius for help in becoming a Bracer. After Becoming a Bracer Cassius Bright trained Schera to be a Bracer. In S. 1197 at 18, she did her tour of Liberl as a Junior Bracer. She met and befriended Aina during this time and graduated to a full Bracer. As a bracer, her guiding principle was to "proceed carefully and deliberately," a piece of advice she gave to her bracer trainees as well. She rose to the rank of a C-Rank Bracer by the time of FC and earned enough notoriety to be nicknamed The Silver Streak. In S. 1202 she mentored Estelle and Joshua as Junior Bracers. She also acted as a mentor to Anelace at some point. In , Scherazard gets promoted to a B-rank Bracer. She participated in the resolution of the Liber Ark incident. In , she is re-introduced as an A-rank bracer. She goes on to marry Olivert Reise Arnor. Personality Scherazard is an easygoing person with a warm but strict personality. She has a sisterly relationship with Estelle and always offers emotional support where it's needed, but isn't afraid of lecturing her as a student either. In general, she is supportive of the people around her. She is very loyal to both the Bright family and the Harvey troupe for all they have done for her. She is quick-witted and prefers to analyze a situation before rushing in, and encourages her students to do the same. She likes to have fun, especially by drinking with friends. Her unusually high tolerance for alcohol is probably from the fact that she has been drinking strange liquors since she was a child in the circus troupe. She often teases her friends and has a playful and flirtatious streak that sometimes has a scary or domineering overtone. Though she is often supportive to those around her, she often keeps her own feelings close to her chest and tries to deal with things on her own. As a Junior Bracer, she had difficulty relying on others for help and was preoccupied with becoming a strong person. Even later when she meets Luciola for the first time since she vanished, she expressed wanting to deal with her feelings by herself. She demonstrates some distrust of traditional authority figures and rich people due to her background. History Scherazard Harvey is a playable character in the Trails in the Sky games. In Trails in the Sky FC, Scherazard is introduced in the prologue as Estelle and Joshua's Bracer teacher. She becomes a compulsory party member for chapter 1 and is an optional party member in the final dungeon. Prologue: A Father's Love, A New Beginning Chapter 1: Disappearance of the Linde Final Chapter: Turmoil in the Royal City In Trails in the Sky SC, Scherazard is a playable character again. She can also be Estelle's partner during the first chapter of the game. Prologue: A Maiden's Resolve In Trails of the Sky SC, Scherazard is first seen leaving her bedroom in Grancel Castle and meeting Estelle Bright in the hallway. After Estelle asks her about Joshua, Scherazard states that she thought that Joshua had stayed the night in his room. When Estelle asks her who was the one who told her that, Scherazard explains that Cassius told her. Estelle asks Scherazard where her father is and Scherazard replies the Garden Terrace on the roof. Estelle then runs off which exacerbates Scherazard. She then pulls out a tarot card and becomes concerned when she sees 'The Lovers, Reversed.' Following Estelle, Scherazard arrives just in time to see Estelle running off in tears. She then approaches Cassius who apologizes, but Scherazard says that its not his fault. Scherazard then starts talking about how Cassius had saved her from her own dark situation, so she understands what Joshua and him must be thinking. Scherazard then pauses and asks Cassius if she may say something. Cassius states "Of course" and she continues. Scherazard pauses and quietly says that "from a woman's perspective....." Scherazard then screams that both Cassius and Joshua are the "two most wretchedly miserable son of dogs" that she has ever had the displeasure of knowing. The scene then turns to black. After Estelle accepts that Joshua is gone, Scherazard enters the room with Cassius, much to Estelle's surprise. Kevin explains that when they touched down, he had rung the Grancel Bracer Branch and informed them what happened. Scherazard chides Estelle for making them worry and informs her that they were at Branch looking around for her when the phone call came in and how they barely managed to get a freightliner to Rolent. Estelle apologizes to the two of them and Cassius states that he is glad that Estelle is safe. Cassius then thanks Kevin who tells him not to worry about it. Estelle tries to apologize to her father, but Cassius apologizes instead saying that it is his fault for forcing his own ego on her. Cassius then tells Estelle that Scherazard made that point clear on the ride over. Estelle becomes touched by Scherazard who gives her full support. She then watches on as Cassius and Estelle make up and Estelle announces her resolve to find Joshua. Chapter 1: Sneaking Shadows In 'Sneaking Shadows', Scherzard is seen again entering the Grancel Bracer Guild with Agate Crosner. The two of them welcome Estelle Bright and Anelace Elfead back from their training program. Agate explains that he heard about Joshua from Cassius Bright and expresses his condolences, but states that he's happy that she's back to normal now. Estelle thanks him and then asks why they are both here. After some banter, Elnan explains that they are here for a special mission: to investigate Ouroboros. Confused, Estelle and Anelace show their concern, but Agate explains that they are just walking around Liberl and trying to get some information at this point because they know nothing about them. Slightly disappointed, Estelle laments that it is not going to be easy, before turning to Elnan and asking if this mission that he wants them on. Elnan states that it is and that he wants one of them to go with either Scherazard or Agate to their allocated specific area. Elnan then asks if they still want to go and Estelle and Anelace cheerfully agree. Elnan thanks the two of them and Anelace decides that Estelle should choose the pairings. Scherazard compliments Anelace and Agate agrees, they then explain their different fighting styles to Estelle. Estelle then chooses between Scherazard and Agate. * If Estelle chooses '''Scherazard - then Agate will go with Anelace to Bose. Scherazard will also state that she knew that Estelle would pick her and that she has high hopes for her. Estelle makes a fed-up and states that she may've made a mistake. Anelace promises that she will do her best with Agate and Agate replies that he is counting on her. * '''If Estelle chooses Agate - then Scherazard will go with Anelace to Rolent. Agate will agree to the pairing and after Estelle teases him a bit, Scherazard will chide Estelle. Anelace though shows excitement at partnering with Scherazard again. Scherzard will also not appear again for the rest of Chapter 1. After the decision-making is done, Agate questions the group on how they will travel. Scherazard states that they will do it based on Elnan's recommendation. Elnan recommends that they go to the busiest branches which are Ruan and Rolent (if you pick Agate) or Ruan and Bose (if you choose Schera). But, Estelle will head to Ruan either way. * 'If Estelle chooses Scherazard -' Agate will insist on Bose because Anelace is from there and that he has some business up there. Estelle is reminded that Agate comes from Ravennue Village and asks if he has business there. Agate says "Kind of......" Scherazard then asks Estelle if Ruan is okay and Estelle expresses her excitement at meeting everyone in Ruan again. * 'If Estelle chooses Agate -' Estelle expresses her excitement at meeting everyone in Ruan again and Elnan states that he call the branches, so that they know that they are coming. Elnan states that he call the branches, so that they know that they are coming. After their business is taken of, Estelle and her partner will see off Anelace and her partner at the Airship Port. * 'If Estelle chooses Scherazard - '''Agate will state that they're off. Agate will then advise Estelle that even though she'll have moments where she has to put her foot down, be stubborn and push herself, she should remember that she is a woman too and that it is okay for her to rely on others and show her weakness. Estelle gets angry and thinks that Agate is making fun of her. Agate states that he's not teasing her. After struggling with his words for a bit, Agate admits that men are ''"big, dumb oafs who are too friggin' stubborn to ask for help for their own good, 95% of the time." ''He continues on that its the same for her father, Joshua and himself as society expects them to be that way and that they can't change that fact. However, he advises that Estelle shouldn't be stuck thinking like that and to make use of her friends. Estelle thanks Agate and Scherazard compliments him on showing his soft side. * '''If Estelle chooses Agate -' Scherazard will express sadness at not spending more time with Estelle, but consoles her by saying that her tarot has stated that her bond with Joshua hasn't been severed yet,so she shouldn't worry and just believe in their bond. Estelle thanks Scherazard and Anelace. They also tease Agate for a little bit. Estelle then asks Anelace if Scherazard asked her to go with her to Le Locle and Anelace confirms it. Scherazard then gets mad at Anelace for telling her everything and Anelace also confirms that she did it for herself too. Anelace then asks Estelle if they can be "something more" than friends which freaks Estelle, Agate and Scherazard out (as they think that Anelace is confessing her feelings of love to Estelle). Estelle gets flustered, but rejects Anelace for Joshua. Suddenly, Anelace gets confused and asks what's wrong with them being rivals and gets disappointed. Estelle gets embarrassed at not realizing, Scherazard just sighs as if she had expected it and Agate just makes a confused face. Realizing her intentions though, Estelle agrees to be rivals with her. Sharing some competitive banter, there is a call for final passengers. Anelace and her partner say their goodbyes and leave. Afterwards, Estelle and her partner will just decide to buy the tickets for their flight. Chapter 2: The Raging Land - Meeting Estelle and her Partner Again In Kaldia Tunnel, Scherazard and Anelace encounter Estelle and her group again. After exchanging some greetings, Scherazard notices Olivier in the group and asks why he is with them. Olivier tries to respond dramatically, but Scherazard catches on that he is just tagging along for curiosity's sake. Estelle states she's right and Olivier fakes being wounded again. Tita then shyly speaks up and greets Scherazard. Noticing Tita, Scherazard reminds herself of what Kilika told her about Professor Russell helping out and asks if Tita is helping out too. Tita joyfully says "Yep!" and after a pause, Anelace starts spazzing out about how cute Tita is and glomps her. Getting confused, Estelle decides that she better help out Tita. Anelace introduces herself to Tita and then proclaims to Scherazard that they are taking the cutie (Tita) for themselves. Giggling, Scherazard tells her that it's probably not a good idea and warns that she should probably be more careful about her *big brother* over there. Seeing her expression, Agate asks Scherazard "What are you staring at?" Estelle jumps in and asks Scherazard about why they were in Zeiss and Scherazard responds that they just met up with them by coincidence. She then explains that their group is following some clues related to the Capua Sky Bandits Family and the old members of the Intelligence Division. Shocked, Estelle asks if they are still on the loose and Anelace responds that they have had calls from witnesses saying that they have seen them, but most of them weren't reliable. Scherazard then chimes in that they have been following the more serious phone calls throughout the country and then states that she heard about the Ouroboros member in Ruan. Reminded, the gang tell Anelace and Scherazard about Bleublanc and Anelace shows some surprise at how powerful he was, although Scherazard notes that they are more mysterious than dangerous. Scherazard then decides that they should get moving and tells Anelace that its time to go. She then offers her help to Estelle if she needs it and Estelle responds the same in kind. Olivier though, becomes hurt about Schera's reaction and calls her his "Beloved." Scherazard then offers to take Olivier with them, but he rejects it when Scherazard threatens to take him drinking with her. Agate then tells them to be careful and not to bite off more than they can chew and Anelace responds with sarcasm about how Agate is being thoughtful. After Agate threatens her, Anelace apologizes saying that she was just kidding and Scherazard thanks Agate for the advice. The two of them then leave and head to Bose. The Mad Tea Party Scherazard (if not chosen as Estelle's Partner) is later seen battling some archaisms in chapter 3. On the same night that Estelle and co. are staying in Grancel, Anelace and Scherazard (or Agate) are seen in the Bose Region, spying on a group of mysterious men in black entering the abandoned Ravennue Mine. Quietly talking, the two praise Richard's men for using this spot as their hideout and Anelace notes that the Sky Bandits used the place to hide the Linde during the skynapping incident. Scherazard confirms it and briefly explains what happened during it . Anelace then asks if they should charge in or contact the army and Scherazard states that it is too late to contact the army and that they gotta strike now. Scherazard then suggests that they sneak in just to check the number of their forces and Anelace agrees with her. The two then sneak in, but are surprised by how empty it is. Confused, Scherazard suggests that they take a look around and after looking around find that they can't find anything. Contemplating, Anelace pulls out a series of blueprints labelled Orgueille and Scherazard presumes that it may be some sort of vehicle. Flipping through the book, Scherazard finds a note that says that someone has sent out the invitations and that everything is ready for the tea party. Scherazard notes that its a cipher of sorts, but before she can contemplate further on it, the two of them are attacked by the mysterious men. Drawing closer to Schera, Anelace and Scherazard come to the same conclusion that something is wrong with the men and try to break through their formation. After defeating them, Scherazard and Anelace question whether the men were under mind control drugs and that it was like they were trying to whip a tree. Suddenly, a mysterious figure starts clapping and congratulates the pair for their performance. Turning around, Scherazard and Anelace turn to see a green-haired boy who introduces himself as Enforcer No. 0: Campanella the Fool, a member of Ouroboros. Hearing the mention of Ouroboros, Scherazard and Anelace strengthen their guard and ask what he wants. Campanella declares that he is an observer for this little soiree and that he barely knows the details of the plan, so they should probably asks someone else. He then tells the two that if they want to arrive in time for the tea party then they'd better hurry and then further explains that he doesn't know where its being held. He then jokes that the three of them should have coffee together and enjoy the dawn, but Anelace just questions if he is really a member of the society because he looks young and mentions that Ouroboros are bad people. Campanella tells her not to worry and that's it okay to laugh at a fool and declares that Anelace is being rude for worrying about a fool. Suddenly, Campanella snaps his fingers and makes the three assailants stand up again. Shocked, Anelace wonder what is going on and Scherazard asks what he is doing. Gloating some more, Campanella clicks his fingers again and makes the men explode. He then summons a portal and makes his getaway expressing his hope that he will get an encore. Scherazard stands up and screams at him to wait, but he disappears before she can hit him. Anelace then stands up and starts crying and Scherazard tells her to grab some sheets so that they can bury them properly. Going up the corpses, Anelace is shocked to find their arms are fake and upon closer inspection, Scherazard discovers that the men were robots and as she is about to say it, Kevin suddenly arrives and finishes her sentence for her. He then gives a description about archaisms and approaches the duo. Shocked, Scherazard asks what Father Kevin Graham is doing in this place, and Kevin happily declares that there is hope for his love life yet. Seeing Anelace's reaction, Kevin introduces himself to her and asks if they can exchange stories. Crafts Moon Door 2 Judgment Card Brave Order Combat Orbment |-|Sky FC= |slot_2_pos=2 |slot_2_line=2 |slot_2_lock=Open |slot_2_upgrade_1= |slot_3_pos=3 |slot_3_line=2 |slot_3_lock=Open |slot_3_upgrade_1= |slot_4_pos=4 |slot_4_line=2 |slot_4_lock=Wind |slot_4_upgrade_1= |slot_5_pos=5 |slot_5_line=2 |slot_5_lock=Open |slot_5_upgrade_1= }} |-|Sky SC/Sky The 3rd= |slot_0_upgrade_2= |slot_1_pos=1 |slot_1_line=2 |slot_1_lock=Open |slot_1_upgrade_1= |slot_1_upgrade_2= |slot_2_pos=2 |slot_2_line=2 |slot_2_lock=Open |slot_2_upgrade_1= |slot_2_upgrade_2= |slot_3_pos=3 |slot_3_line=2 |slot_3_lock=Open |slot_3_upgrade_1= |slot_3_upgrade_2= |slot_4_pos=4 |slot_4_line=2 |slot_4_lock=Wind |slot_4_upgrade_1= |slot_4_upgrade_2= |slot_5_pos=5 |slot_5_line=2 |slot_5_lock=Open |slot_5_upgrade_1= |slot_5_upgrade_2= |slot_6_pos=6 |slot_6_line=1 |slot_6_lock=Open |slot_6_upgrade_1= |slot_6_upgrade_2= }} |-|Akatsuki= — |slot_1_upgrade_1= |slot_1_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 0 EP |slot_1_upgrade_2= |slot_1_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 37 EP |slot_2_pos=2 |slot_2_line=1 |slot_2_lock=Wind |slot_2_initial= — |slot_2_upgrade_1= |slot_2_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 7 EP |slot_2_upgrade_2= |slot_2_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 50 EP |slot_3_pos=1 |slot_3_line=1 |slot_3_lock=Wind |slot_3_initial= — |slot_3_upgrade_1= |slot_3_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 10 EP |slot_3_upgrade_2= |slot_3_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 75 EP |slot_4_pos=6 |slot_4_line=1 |slot_4_lock=Open |slot_4_initial= — |slot_4_upgrade_1= |slot_4_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 15 EP |slot_4_upgrade_2= |slot_4_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 100 EP |slot_5_pos=5 |slot_5_line=1 |slot_5_lock=Open |slot_5_initial= — |slot_5_upgrade_1= |slot_5_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 20 EP |slot_5_upgrade_2= |slot_5_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 150 EP |slot_6_pos=4 |slot_6_line=2 |slot_6_lock=Open |slot_6_initial= — |slot_6_upgrade_1= |slot_6_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 0 EP |slot_6_upgrade_2= |slot_6_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 37 EP }} Gallery Scherazard Harvey (FC).jpg| Scherazard Harvey - Bust (FC Evo).png| Evolution Scherazard Harvey - Concept Art (FC).jpg|Concept art. Scherazard Harvey - Concept Art 2 (FC).jpg.jpg|Concept art. Scherazard Harvey - Concept Art 3 (FC).jpg.jpg|Concept art. Scherazard Harvey - First Design (FC).jpg|Initial proposal. Scherazard Harvey - Bust Young (FC Evo).png|Young Scherazard, Evolution Scherazard Harvey (SC).jpg| Scherazard Harvey - Bust Towel (SC Evo).png| Evolution Memories - Scherazard Rescued by the Harvey Troupe - Visual (SC).png|Scherazard Rescued by the Harvey Troupe. Memories - Scherazard and Estelle at the Harvey tent - Visual (SC).png|Scherazard and Estelle at the Harvey tent. Memories - Scherazard at the Bright Family House - Visual (SC).png|Scherazard at the Bright Family House. Memories - Luciola Disappearing from Scherazard - Visual (SC).png|Luciola Disappearing from Scherazard. Memories - Scherazard and Estelle at the Harvey tent - Visual (SC Evo).png|Scherazard and Estelle at the Harvey tent (Evolution). Memories - Scherazard Rescued by the Harvey Troupe - Visual (SC Evo).png|Scherazard Rescued by the Harvey Troupe (Evolution). Memories - Scherazard at the Bright Family House - Visual (SC Evo).png|Scherazard at the Bright Family House (Evolution). Memories - Luciola Disappearing from Scherazard - Visual (SC Evo).png|Luciola Disappearing from Scherazard (Evolution). Scherazard Harvey (3rd).jpg| Scherazard Harvey - Bust (3rd Evo).png| Evolution Scherazard Harvey - Bust Teenager (3rd Evo).png|Teenager, Evolution Scherazard Harvey (Sen IV).png|Character artwork Scherazard Harvey - Introduction (Sen IV).jpg|Introduction Imperial Wedding - 2 - Oliviert & Scherazard (Sen IV).png|The Bride and Groom of the Imperial Wedding Scherazard Harvey - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg|Promotional screenshot Scherazard Harvey - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg|Promotional screenshot Scherazard Harvey - Screenshot 3 (Sen IV).jpg|Promotional screenshot Scherazard Harvey S-Craft (Akatsuki).png Trivia * Scherazard is named and modelled after Scheherazade (شهرزاد), the storyteller of, and a character within, One Thousand and One Nights. Scheherazade, also known as Shahrazad, also served as the source of inspiration for the minstrel Shahrazad in the Falcom game Brandish VT (Brandish 4). Category:Characters Category:Bracers Category:Trails in the Sky FC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky SC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky the 3rd Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki IV Characters Category:Akatsuki no Kiseki Characters